This invention deals with compositions of matter that have antimicrobial properties and adhesion properties and are highly dispersible in aqueous solutions. The presence of a large number of silanols on the molecules of this invention creates a solubility or dispersability of these molecules in aqueous solutions that is not obtainable from prior art antimicrobial monomers. The inventors herein are not aware of any like molecules in the prior art.